Fate
by Celtic Wind
Summary: AU story: if they’d never been rangers would the Lightspeed team still have been frends? How could they have met? What would things have been like?CDCD RK
1. Default Chapter

**Fate**

By Celtic wind and Dana Grayson

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always.

Summery: Are some things predestined, like who we are? Who we meet? Who we'll become?

Author's note: This story was started by Dana Grayson sometime ago and she asked for a little help so here goes.

Fate is based on the premise that there was never a reason for Lightspeed Rescue to be started.  There were no demons so what happened during the car accident was what could have possibly happened.

Prologue

Dana Mitchell took in the fire fighters hurrying around, the other E.M.T.'s and other rescue personnel on the scene.  It was crazy, she saw the fire fighter, he looked kind of sick; his face soot covered his eyes slightly glazed.  

Frowning Dana glanced around. / No one seemed to even notice him.  With out another thought she crossed over to the truck where he huddled.

***

Carter Grayson hated this, this sickness, he knew it was because of the pain in his shoulder, the thing was he was a fire fighter, he should be able to work through it.  He'd seen others do so…

***

"Are you ok?"  She asked and for the first time the guy noticed her.  With a shock she realized he couldn't be more than a year older than her.  He looked at her a minute as if confused so she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"What happened?"  She knew this was her job, she was to help the hurt but for some reason she had a feeling that was not the only problem.  That was confirmed when he just continued to look at her with no comprehension.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked and she saw the slight pain in his dark eyes.  "Where?"  She asked gently.  He finally moved, glancing at his shoulder.

"Well then," She began and ordered him out of his outer gear.

"I should be in there."  He said slowly and she gave him a smile of understanding.

"It's my first fire; I think it's scary to be in there, I'd be scared.  Smoke, flames…"  She spoke as she assessed his shoulder, it was popped out.  Looking back at his face she wondered how he could sit there so calmly when it had to be killing him.  She'd never be able to.  The time she'd broken her leg, falling from a brick wall, she'd cried, the tears had been silent.  She'd learned a long time ago that sobs and hysterics didn't get you anywhere.  Was he like her?

Dana thought that if she kept talking to him she might not panic herself; she was smart and had been through training for this, the thing was that  The practices had been nothing like this.  There had been no fear of doing anything wrong.  Now…

"We'll have to take you to the hospital."  She said and felt his eyes on her.  Good, that was good, he  was looking at her.  

"Wait here, ok?"  He just nodded slightly and she saw him wince.

***

Dana sat beside the gurney on the ride to the hospital uncertain what to say.  She could see the fire fighter's pain more evidently now and wanted to distract him, but how?  She thought of the nurse at her old pediatrician's office.

"So do you have a name?"  She asked realizing she'd not heard him tell her partner.  Looking into his eyes she wondered if he'd not reply but then he spoke.

"Carter, My names. Carter."  She nodded and said.

"Well, Carter, I'm Dana and I'll be your care taker until we get you to the hospital."    She said and she thought she saw the spark of humor in his dark

eyes.  

Idly she wondered what color they really were, they looked almost black but pain could do that.  She wondered what he'd look like all cleaned up, he'd lost the helmet and she could see his hair was a shade of brown, and that he had a handsome face but with the dirt it was hard to see just what Carter looked like, not hat it mattered.

"How old are you?"  He asked and she blushed.

"I'm um," Just then they rounded a sharp corner and she felt herself falling.

"Dana are you alright?"  Carter asked annoyed by the pain of his shoulder and the restraint of the safety straps.

"Yeah, I'm ok."  She said getting once again to her feet and moving to sit down beside him once more.  "I'm still not very used to riding in this thing."  She confessed.

"Looks a lot like riding on a truck."   He said and she realized he meant the fire trucks.  She'd seen the fighters riding on the sides and back.

"Yeah it does, I guess I'm lucky though, I get to ride on the inside."  She said and he smiled a little.

"So," he began after a minute or two,  "you never said how old you are."  He reminded her.

"Oh, right, I'm 18."  She didn't   add that it was her birthday. He didn't need to know that, besides, just then they arrived at the hospital.

As she helped wheel him inside she rattled off the information She had to the desk nurse. Then With out a backwards look Dana headed back to work, there were lives to save and scrapes to tend.

TBC

***

Well what do you think?should we go on?  PLZ R&R if you think so.


	2. The Rescue

Chapter 1.  The rescue

"Come on we're going to be late!"  Dana called even as Ryan Wheeled himself into the Mitchell kitchen.

"I'm right here you don't have to shout!"  The blond haired young man shouted back and she rolled her eyes.  then she fluffed her blond curls over the collar of her parka, it was nearly Thanksgiving and although the weather was relatively mild there was still a distinct chill to the air.

"I just don't want to miss the movie." She said.

"come on, you've seen it a dozen times.'  He shot back.

"So I like it."  She retorted even as she held the door open.

"I know."  He made a revolted sound as she sent the wheelchair lift descending."

"Shut up, you love it."

"Right, like a root canal."

"Well you don't have to come you know, I can go to the movies by myself."

"Right and then every guy in town will hit on you."

"Ryan I'm not a little girl."  She said in weary annoyance. They'd been arguing about her maturity since she was sixteen. Sometimes her big brother could be such a pain.

"So you're still my little sister."  He said and she sighed as he secured his chair.

"And you're still a pain."  Dana muttered good naturedly.  She loved sparring with Ryan, it was one thing both did on a regular basis.  As she drove to the multiplex in the center of town her mind touched on the coming Holiday.  Thanksgiving like Christmas was a big deal in the Mitchell household.  It had been ever since they were kids but lately it was more so.  Ever since Dad had gotten the position of fire chief he'd been so busy, they'd rarely see him.  Her and Ryan's time at Mariner Bay University didn't help that matter either.

"What's that all about?" Ryan asked and she blushed realizing he'd heard.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."  She shrugged.

"Right, sigh is not thinking.  You were thinking about a guy." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ryan have I told you that your annoying?"  She asked and he just smirked.

"And always right.  "

"Dream on."  She laughed and they rounded another bend.

Dana made to cross the bridge when she saw it, the car going over the side.

"Here, call it in!"  She said pulling off to one side.  Ryan caught the phone midair.

"Dana you have to wait for help!"  He was calling even as she hopped from the van.

Not listening to anything but the resounding crash of the car into the water Dana ran across the bridge in front of the van. She barely spared a second as she looked down at the car where it now had gone into the river.

***

The water was icy as she broke the surface, she didn't notice. She had one thing in mind, save them, save them, the same thought raced through her mind as she reached the car, it was upside down, she could barely make out the   figure in the drivers seat.

"No…"  She thought and was trying to open the door.  It wouldn't budge, she knew she didn't have that much time before she ran out of air, she was a paramedic but she was not a good diver. She'd have to surface.  

What Dana saw next sent vile rising into her throat, there were children trapped into the backseat.  The little girl was crying and pounding her fists against the door while her brother was slumped on the seat.  "No!"  She mad up her mind then, it would be difficult with the water giving resistance but she had to break the rest of the windshield.  Unthinking she slammed her elbow into the cracked glass with all the strength she had.

It gave a little, she did it again, the cold of the water didn't register, the fact that she was running out of air was forgotten as she slammed her elbow against the window.  The pain screamed through her arm but she ignored it as the glass cracked.  Using her fist she hit it again and widened the whole until it was the whole window.

*****

Carter Grayson turned the channel to his second favorite country station and slowed before he got to the bridge.

"What's this?"  He wondered aloud seeing the van pulled off to the side.  There looked to be no one inside but he thought he saw a figure in a wheelchair moving down the side of the bridge, and then he spotted the broken railing.  Pulling in behind the van he climbed from the cab.

*****

Pushing into the window she had a second to make a choice, the children or the mother?  There was no choice for Dana, not when she'd been that little girl.  Moving between the seats, she managed t unlatch first the girls belt then the boys.

Knowing there wasn't much time and that the little girl was scared but more conscious than her brother she made a face, pinching her own nose, the little girl did it too and then Dana grabbed for the little boy.  Dana motioned to the little girl to crawl out the window.

Dana was just coming out when the little girl let go of her hand, Panic hit her.  Was the child unconscious?  Turning her head she found the man taking her from her.  She nodded topside and he gave a brief nod before kicking upward.

*****

Dana surfaced first gulping greedily at the air as she kicked her feet, propelling herself towards the bank.  She was stunned to find Ryan there, he was out of the chair, on the ground and even as the other man reached the side and handed the little girl off to him she felt her own strength giving.  No, she couldn't let it, she had to get the lady…  .

"Op…'  And she sank below the surface.  She lifted the child so his head was above the water.

*****

"Take her!"   Carter called lifting the little girl towards the other man.  He took her with out question.

Carter turned in time to see the boy's head breaking the surface of the water. He had seen that the child was limp so now he was swimming like mad.

*****

"Just hang on!"  Ryan called to the little girl as he eased himself from his chair.  Gently he lifted her, stripping out of his own coat to wrap her in it.

"What's going on?"  A man asked coming down the hill and the little girl started to cry.

"Robby, Robby…"  The child wailed, Daddy…"  She sobbed.

"Car accident."  Ryan said checking the child for injuries.

"Take him!"  Carter shouted even as Chad splashed into the water.  

"Anyone else?"

"The driver and…  "Where was the woman?  She'd brought up the boy, did she go back down?  She couldn't have that much air left.  Carter turned to dive back in not bothering to complete his sentence.

Having worked around water for years the man knew the boy in his arms was in trouble, he was turning blue.  He didn't even bother running him back up the hill, he lay him in the brush and began C.P.R.

*****

Dana reached the car and began to fight with the seat belt still fascine over her.  She was still unconscious and Dana knew logically that she'd be lucky if the woman was still alive but she couldn't, wouldn't leave her there.  She felt as if the professional mode she'd gone into was falling away.  She felt the dizziness kicking in and fought to stave it off, she wasn't finished.

Finally she got it and she began to pull the woman free when she realized she was stuck.  Dana felt panic hit again, she didn't have time, and neither of them did. She moved in to try and see where it was caught and would have gasped if she had the air.  Her shoe, a snow boot was caught beneath the seat.  She levered her hands so she could duck down

Even as she felt her right arm protest. She tried to ignore it but between that and the lack of oxygen she knew she was out of time.  Then she felt it…

*****

He watched as the child spit up nearly an ocean and felt only slightly relieved, he was still unconscious.  The little girl, Jenny had crawled over, leaving Ryan to look after her.

The blond young man looked from the girl to the water, where was she?  Dana couldn't have this much air?  It was killing him; she was down there, in the one situation where he couldn't protect her.  She'd managed to save one child but what about her?  Were there more in the car?  No, he'd heard the one man tell the other that there was only a driver left.  Sudden images of another crash filled his mind and Ryan tried to fight them back.

"Dad Save me!"  His grip was slipping, he was going to die. Glancing up he saw Dana, their dad had her about the middle, and His other hand clung to a tree root.

"Daddy I'm scared!"  Dana was crying and Ryan felt himself start to fall.

"Ryan!"  His father cried and then nothing…

The arrival of the emergency workers brought Ryan out of the past and he looked to the water, he still didn't see them.  But the man who'd been working on the boy was diving into the water.

*****

The sight that greeted him stopped Carter's heart.  The woman who'd freed the children was wedged in the front of the car head down.  What was going on?  He didn't take time to think about it as he managed to push his head through as well.  It was bad, she had passed out, he felt as if he couldn't think, the choice before him was one no one should ever have to make, the girl or the driver.

Catching her around the shoulders, he managed to pull her out. He was just emerging fully when he felt something brush against him.  Glancing over he saw the man from the top.  The man motioned for him to go and Carter didn't even think twice he began kicking towards the surface.

TBC

***  

Note:  Ok, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.  

Lady Lightspeed: I'm glad there are others out there too thinking along these lines.  

cmar: I know that I only mainly focused on Dana's pov in the first part but in the next few chapters you'll see why.  And yes I'll cover many of the characters from PLR.  AS for the punctuation we're working on it.  We're bothe visually impared so we sometimes miss things we'd catch otherwise.  


	3. The wait

Chapter 2.  The wait

Ryan wondered how to get back up to the van.  He also wondered how he'd get to the hospital.  All this and the fact that Dana had just been lifted into an ambulance collided in his brain making him a little nauseous.  He had already given in statement to one of the officers, watched the children also be loaded in an ambulance and then the driver's body being exhumed from the wreckage by the Asian man.  Now what though.  Ha knew he could ask one of the officers for help but they already had so much to do. Glancing back towards the bridge.

"Need a hand?"  The voice had Ryan turning to find the first guy who'd shown up on the scene standing there.  He looked exhausted and yet was ready to help again. 

"Alright,"   Ryan had had a bad moment when he'd seen him surface his sister in his arms.  He wondered if she'd felt like that when he'd been taken to the hospital that first time.

"Man you ok?"  The guy in the sopping red flannel shirt and jeans asked and Ryan nodded.

"Just thinking.  Some help would be great."  With that the other man introduced himself as Carter Grayson and picked Ryan up in a firemen's carry.

*****  

Over the next 2 ours the pair both sat in silence and talked, joined later by the Asian man who'd brought up the driver's body.  It was a bit surprising that all 3 had lived their whole lives in Mariner Bay.  They'd even gone to the same high school carter and Ryan in the same graduating class and Chad with Dana. Still they'd not known each other.

"It's a small world."  Chad commented.

"I'd say." Carter replied but as he looked over at Ryan he could see the worry lighting his eyes.  He wondered if there was anything he could do for the other man.  This had to Horrible.  He couldn't imagine this happening to anyone he knew.  His best friend Joel was his only friend here in town and he'd never get hurt. He was like a cat, no mater what, he landed on his feet.  

Not that Carter himself wasn't lucky.  He'd been through a few fires that no one should have even gone into. 

Carter wandered about the girl he'd pulled from the water.  Was she lucky too?  He hoped so.  It was true she'd been breathing when they'd gotten her out but what if…  

"They should know something by now."  Cater looked to Ryan who was now wheeling around the room in adjitation.  It struck him that he and his sister looked a great deal alike.  Both had golden hair, and striking eyes.  Truth be told he thought that the girl was much braver though, not that he grudged Ryan for not going in, he couldn't but there 

"She was breathing when they loaded her in the ambulance."  

"Mr. Mitchell?"  A nurse came out and Ryan looked up.  

"That's me."  

"Your sister's awake."  

*****  

 The throbbing burn slowly penetrated the oblivion.  Dana slowly felt it dragging her from her cocoon of safety and darkness.  She could hear things coming to her, snatches of conversations, voices and as the fog cleared she felt the pressure on her hand.  

"Come… sis… have… wake…" Who?  Then she remembered in a flash.  The bridge, the car and…  

"Ryan?" Her voice was horse and he shifted in the seat.  

"Dana?"  Her eyes were opened.  

"The kids?  I got them out…"  She rasped pain in her chest intense.  

"Yes, their fine.  Their just keeping them here for observation."  

"I couldn't get to their mother…"  Pain and guilt lanced through her.  She'd failed again.  

"Dane…"  He sounded as if there was more he wanted to say.  

"What?"  

"The woman, she was their aunt, Dana, there was no way you could have saved her, she was dead before the car went out of control."  

"What?"  She rasped and he hit the call button to let the nurse know she was awake.  

"Dana, she died of an aneurism, her death was what sent the car off the bridge."  

"No…"  She breathed closing her eyes.

"You can't blame yourself.  We all did what we could."  A new voice said and she scanned the hospital for its owner.  She spotted the two men standing off near the window.  One looked about Ryan's age with light brown, maybe dark blond hair a slightly familiar face and the other with black hair closer to her own age.  Then it hit her, the other one, the guy in red had gotten the other child out.  

"Dana meet Chad Lee." Ryan indicated the Asian man.  "And Carter Grayson."  The other man nodded politely.  

"Nice to meet you both."  She managed a little smile.  "Neither of you were hurt?"  

"No, but you have to use your head next time."  The one introduced as Carter said.  His words sent an odd feeling of warmth over her, did she know him?  It felt like she did, why?  

"I…"  

"I'm considered a Marine specialist but I never stay under as long as you."  Chad was putting in.  

"I had to get to them; I couldn't just leave them in the water."  She said feeling again that helpless fear at seeing the little boy unconscious just like Ryan…

"Dane, hey," the deep voice drew her back, back to the present away from the nightmarish memories.  She found his hand holding hers, stroking it in the way that the nurses always said was a comfort to the patients.  

"Come on."  Carter said and was turning to go as the girl in the bed called.  

"Thank you both for helping."  

"That's what we do, we help."  

***

TBC

What do you think?  Good, bad, ugly?  


	4. Back to Life

Chapter 3 Back to Life

"Ryan I'm fine."  Dana grumbled as she pulled on her jacket.

"Dana, you've been through allot, you shouldn't do too much."  He said but she just rolled her eyes.  She'd been stuck in the stupid hospital for only one night and by now was very ready to go home.  She wanted to be a doctor but still didn't like being in hospitals.  She hadn't since Ryan had spent over a year in one.  She'd been little but she still remembered every minute.  That's why she'd fought them every minute since she'd come around.

"I'm not a little girl Ryan I'm fine a little water in my lungs I'm not dead."  She said and turned to see the pain on his face.  She'd been so busy thinking of herself lately that she'd not even thought about what he must have gone through. She'd heard how he'd made one of the other people on the scene carry him to the bank.  Dana could only imagine what he must have been thinking when she didn't surface. Moving to him she put her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry Ryan; I know this has been rough for you.  I'm just not a very good patient."  She said and he let out a little laugh as he hugged her back.

"You're telling me." His laugh was a little raspy but it was real and she was glad, she loved her big brother sooo much…  

"Hey you weren't much better."  She chided him laughing.

"Are we ready to go?"  A voice asked and Dana pulled back at the sound of the nurse's voice.

"We are now."  She replied and knowing procedure got into the wheelchair.

"Hey we can race now."  Ryan joked and Dana stuck out her tongue and began wheeling herself out into the hall.  ---

***

Carter turned away from the nurses not just as the 2 wheelchairs came racing down the hall.  He had to do a double take.  The blonde girl was not only fine but beating the pants off her brother as they barreled along.  A huge weight lifted from his shoulders and he wondered if her brother would catch up. Carter was glad they were so close when families drifted it was hard.  His had drifted as they'd all left home.

"I win!"  She laughed as she reached the desk first.

"I let you!"  Ryan shot back and she made a face.

"Sure you did."    She turned to address the nurse behind the desk and froze.  "Oh…"  She blushed and Carter had to fight back a smile. She was so cute when her face matched the color of her blouse.  It was a definite improvement over

The bloodless paler she'd been the previous night.

"Good to see your feeling better."  He said casually.

"Yes thanks again."

"I heard the kids were released."  Carter said and Dana nodded and began to remove the foot rests.  She'd not be stuck in that stupid chair, not now.  For some reason she didn't want this guy to think her helpless.   There was something so strong, not just masculine, and he was that, but there was something…

"Yes their parents are taking them home."  She nodded as she got to her feet.

"I'm glad, I was afraid that woman was their mother, I can just imagine what that would do to a child, to see a person die."

"I know, It can be hard just being in an accident."  Carter didn't miss how her voice went distant on those last words.  He wondered if that's what had happened to her brother.  The feeling that had brought him there to the hospital washed over him again, the one that said he had to know more, to know them.

***

Dana felt the world falling away and forced herself back to the present.  There was an incredibly hot guy standing in front of her and she was going al wishy-washy.

"You came to look in on the kids.  I think that's really sweet." She said and it was, it really told a lot about the kind of guy he was.

"Yeah, I'm not family so they wouldn't tell me over the phone."  And I wanted to know how you were doing, but he didn't add that last bit aloud.  She'd think he was a total nut.

"Yeah they can be pretty strict about that."  She nodded.  They lapsed into silence and Dana glanced at her hands, what to say…

***  

Ryan was quiet taking in the way his sister was fumbling for something to say.  He had the feeling that Carter had actually come to see her but didn't want to embarrass him.  Instead he took another tact.

"We were just on our way to grab some lunch."

"You can come with us if you want."  Dana snatched on that and Carter had a feeling that he'd been very right about just how close they were.  He realized then what they'd asked and he was glad he had no classes and that it was his day off from the fire house.

"I'd like that."

"Ok then lets blow this Popsicle stand."  Dana said rubbing her hands together as she moved to sign one last release.

*****

Twenty minutes later they were seated in a booth at the local coffee shop.

"Bet your glad for real food."  Ryan teased his little sister.

"No, I like eating mud."  She muttered and Carter did smile then, Dana had the cutest way of scrunching up her nose.

"Speaking of mud, I called the barn and you're off for the next two days."

"Oh brother, Noah will kill me."

"Noah?"

"My boss."  She said and he waited as they ordered before asking.

"You're a medic?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a fire fighter."  He said simply.

"Cobalt." She breathed and the memory that had come in and out of her mind every time she went to the scene of a fire hit her once more.  

Dana saw the firefighter, he looked kind of sick; his face soot covered his eyes slightly glazed.

"Are you ok?"  She asked and for the first time the guy noticed her.  With a shock she realized he couldn't be more than a year older than her.  He looked at her a minute as if confused.  So she reached out and touched his shoulder.  "What happened?"

"So do you have a name?"  She asked realizing she'd not heard him tell her partner.  Looking into his eyes she wondered if he'd not reply but then he spoke.

"Carter, My names. Carter."  She nodded.

"How old are you?"  He asked and she blushed.

"I'm um," Just then they rounded a sharp corner and she felt herself falling.

"Dana are you alright?"  Carter asked.

"Excuse me?" Carter was asking frowning at her and Dana came back to the present with a rush.  

"It's nothing," she smiled and it was a secretive one that neither man understood.  'Do you like being a fire fighter?" She asked and once more they were talking about this and that, there common acquaintances and just life in general.  

Through out the meal Ryan was aware of a current flowing between the other two at the table.  He didn't know if either of them really knew what was going to happen but he did and for the first time the elder Mitchell didn't worry that the guy would be a creep something just told him it was right.

All of a sudden a beeping began and Carter muttered something and pulling out his pager sighed.

"I've got to run."  He said and neither required an explanation, Dana knowing the call to duty all too well.

"Ok, thanks for coming."  Dana said as if he'd come just to see her and he smiled.

"We'll have to do this again."  Ryan said surprising his sister and Carter wondered why.  Didn't they have lunch with people?  He didn't have more time to ponder that though when he was beeped again.

"Catch you later."  He said and was off.

"What?"  Dana asked when she caught him studying her.

"You like him." He said after another minute of thought.

"What?  Ryan I just met him."  She sputtered and he nodded as if in confirmation of his suspicions. Dana felt her face heat.  Why was it he always had to play the big brother?  He could be sooo annoying.

"So what if I do?  It's my life."  She asked defensively.

"Nothing."  He extended his hands in a placating gesture.  "I think he's ok."

"You?  Mr. I don't like anyone?"  She asked a golden brow raised in disbelief.

"Look, face it sis you don't have the best taste."  Ryan said choosing his words very carefully.  He wasn't about to fight with her, not after nearly loosing her last night.

"Well, I do now."  She grinned and he nodded.  She smiled recognizing the fact that fighting would just give both of them headaches.

"Good thing you're essentially in the same field." He said then after a few more minutes.

"I guess."  She smiled again that secretive smile; she'd met him once at a fire maybe…

TBC

***

Ok, I know I had Dana realize who Carter was pretty fast but he doesn't remember her so that's going to be a plus. I also know the memories might be a little confusing but I want' sure how to put them together.  Also I know that the story seemes sto focus on Dana and Carter but soon, the others will make their debuts.   

Anyway what do you think?  PLZ R&R.


	5. Enter the Sky Cowboy

Author's note from Dana Grayson: I'd like to thank you all for continuing to review.  The feedback helps.  PLZ keep it up.  

Author's note from Celtic Wind: What do you think Ryan should say about this?  Where do you think Kelsey should enter the story?  These are things I'm wondering about myself so if you have any ideas PLZ let mek now.  

Chapter 4 Enter the Sky Cowboy

"Man I'm telling you she is perfect for you.  You both like helping people and…"  Carter wasn't listening to his best friend Joel Rawlings.  Joel was always chasing after some pretty girl.  Now though he was trying to juggle five books, a cup of coffee and his lunch trey.  They were in the university's cafeteria.  

"Man if you put half of your mind on your homework you'd have no problem with your school work."  Carter shook his head even as he found them a small table off along the far wall.  

"But what fun would that be?"  Joel frowning.  

"Man life isn't always fun."  Carter told him taking the lid off his soup.  

"I know," Joel sighed then said.  "Maybe if you lightened up you might at least have a little."  

"Hey I have plenty of fun."  Carter argued crumbling crackers into his soup.  

"Between studying, rescuing people from fires and saving children from wrecks what else is there time for?"  The green sweater clad young man asked.  

Carter didn't hear his friend as his eyes fell on a figure coming through the door.  Her pretty blonde hair was pulled back into a white headband and she wore a rose colored sweater.  Still he recognized her as Dana, the girl from the accident.  

***

Dana scanned the room for an empty table as she passed through the line.  She didn't see one as she grabbed her chicken salad and iced tea.  Why was it Prof Nelson always had to keep them so late?  If he'd just let them go on time she might actually one day find a table to eat at.  She really hated sitting on a bench in the hall.  

Dana was just heading for the doorway when she heard the voice.  

'Dana!"  Turning her head she scanned the crowd for the owner of that voice and it wasn't long before they fell on the caramel haired guy in red standing by a table near a window.  

She smiled when she saw he was indicating for her to join him but as she neared him she spotted another young man at the table.  

"Dana hey."  Carter was saying as she reached them.  She was a little surprised when he got to his feet to pull out a chair for her.  

"Hi.  I didn't know you come here."  She smiled at him.  

"Oh well we really didn't' have that much time to talk before, with the crash and then the call…" he shrugged as he once more took his seat.  

"Ha hem."  The sound of the other young man's throat clearing seemed to bring Carter back to the present and he blushed a little.  

"Dana Mitchell this is Joel Rawlings, stunt pilot and sometimes rescue worker."  He said adding, "Joel this is Dana Mitchell, paramedic and student."  Carter said easily and the two shook hands.  

"Nice to meet you."  She said and Joel nodded smiling a little mischievously.  

"So how did you two meet?"  Joel asked looking at Carter, wondering obviously why he'd not mentioned this girl.  

"Remember what you were saying about me being so busy rescuing people?  Well it was being busy that helped me this time."  Carter smirked at the other man.  

"Wait you met at a fire?"  Joel's brows shot up.  

"Actually a car accident."  Dana put in and Joel looked from one of them to the other.  

"Oh, you were the girl diving to save the kids?"  He asked then remembering how Carter had gone on a little much about some blonde that had risked her own neck to save them.  

"Yeah, not to smart at that."  Dana muttered as she unwrapped her plastic ware.  

"Hey," Dana found the hand covering hers and she looked up as Carter went on.  "You saved them."  

"With your help."  She reminded him.  

"So have you to gone on your first date yet?"  Joel broke in seeing that this was a touchy topic.  

"Joel…"  Carter rolled his eyes sitting back in his seat and Dana wanted to hide under the table.  

"Hey you two have a lot in common and so…"  Joel shrugged as if in his mind that said it al.  

"We just like to help people."  Carter said quickly, not wanting his friend to embarrass the girl any more than he'd already done.  

"And you both blush a lot."  Joel pointed out as if Carter hadn't spoke at al. 

"Joel man give it a rest."  Carter muttered a little annoyed.  

"Man I'm serious."  Joel said and Carter gave him a look before turning back to Dana.  

"Just ignore him, he thinks the only important things in life are flying and chasing girls."  The young man in red said in exasperation and Dana laughed.  

 "Hey it's fun."  Joel defended himself.  

"Well, some of us have…"Carter began but Dana cut him off.  

"You know something funny?"  

"What's that?"  Carter asked shutting Joel out.  

"Ryan said the same thing." Dana admitted a little sheepish.  

"You're kidding."  He laughed too.  What was the universe trying to set them up?  

"No," she said then added thoughtfully.  You know its good we're in the same field."  

"Man that must have been…"  Joel tried to put in his too sense but Carter cut him off.  

"Well, this might be kind of forward but we could just go out and put their urgings to rest."  He suggested.  

"You think?"  She asked and Dana couldn't keep the hopefulness from her voice.  She'd been thinking about going out with Carter since the other day and now.  

"Yeah, besides it might be fun."  He pointed out.  

"When?"  Dana asked thoughtfully.  

"Well I work tomorrow night so UN tonight?"  

"Hmm, I have a lot of studying to get caught up on but…"Dana knew what had to be done but what she really wanted to do.  "Tonight would be great."  

"How about it then?"  He asked hopefully.  

"It's a date." Dana grinned and then she gave him her address.  

TBC  

***  

PLZ let us know wheither you lliked this.  


	6. The Date

Chapter 6 the date

"Hey thought you'd be studying."  Ryan called as he shoved open his little sister's bedroom door.  He was more surprised to find her applying a little makeup.  She rarely ever wore that crap, only when she graduated or had an interview.  

"You're getting dressed up?"  He asked also taking in her soft pink sweater dress and gold hoop earrings.  

"Um hmm."  She said adding a little lip-gloss next.  

"So when did you run into him?"  Ryan asked wheeling over to sit near the foot of his sister's bed.  

"Excuse me?" She asked meeting his gaze in her mirror.  

"Carter, you're going out with him."  Ryan said smirking.  She hated that smirk.  Why was it he knew things before she did?  Had he planned this?  But then no, Carter didn't seem like he'd make a good liar.  Besides Ryan wouldn't have someone else do his dirty work.  He'd have asked Carter to take her out right in front of her.  Sometimes she really she had had a sister instead.  Then when she'd think of how close they'd come to almost losing him she bit her tongue.  Heavens it had been almost fifteen years and yet she remembered that night with horrifying clarity.  

Ok she was so not going there tonight.  She had a date with a really hot guy and she'd not be depressed by that one.  

"What makes you say that?"  She asked instead.  

"Come on sis you almost never wear makeup and how often to you wear a dress like that?"  He pointed to the outfit in question and she felt herself blush slightly, which just served to gain him a glare.  

"Ryan I'm aloud to get dressed up with out having a date." She said wanly.  

"True, but you have a date."  He persisted and she rolled her eyes knowing he'd not stop until he had what he wanted. 

"Ok, fine I have a date."  She sighed in defeat.  "I don't know why you care, it's my life." She said tossing her hands up in the air in exasperation.  

"And you're my little sister."  He pointed out easily, sitting back in the chair.  

"Don't I know that?"  She muttered good naturedly.  

"Ok, miss sarcasm."  He smirked.  "So you gonna fess up?"  

"Nope."  She said hiding her chuckle when she heard him mutter something under his breath.  

"Dana." He sighed in exasperation.  "Either you can tell me or I'll just follow you two."

"Ryan why are you such a pain?"  She asked wanly.  

"Because I love you."  He said sweetly, and it was true, Ryan and Dana were very, every close even for brother and sister.  

"Yeah, well I think it's time I find you a date." She said and he quickly backed up a step.  He'd let her fix him up five times and it had been five times too many.  

"Ok," Dana flopped down on her bed.  "So that time I was wrong, I'm not always wrong."

"How about Jena Adams?"  He asked a golden brow raised in amusement.  

"Look that's not the point.  Ryan you need a life." She said silently adding.  "So you'll stay out of mine.  

"I have one."  He said gesturing to the house about them.  

"And a girlfriend."  She said sweetly.  

"Look just tell me about where you two caught up to each other." Ryan said finally easing off, if he didn't she'd have a date for him by dark.  

"Fine, the caf at the university."  

"He goes to the college?"  Ryan was a little surprised.  Most of the guys that worked with dad didn't go on to school.  

"Yep."  

"What's his major?"  He asked.  

"Don't know his friend Joel was too busy giving us a hard time to find out."  

"A hard time?"  Ryan frowned.  

"You no like you are now."

"Oh, so their good friends."

"Looks like.  Now will you give me time?  I need to finish getting ready."  She said getting to her feet even as the doorbell rang. 

"Sorry sis, looks like time's up."  Ryan shrugged.  

"Stall a sec?"  She asked as he reached the door and he nodded back to her.  

"Ryan,"  

"Yeah?"  He asked looking at his baby sister, all grown up.  

"I love you."  She said and a lump rose in his throat preventing him from answering right away.  

"You too sis, you too."  He said and was gone at last.  

***  

Carter smiled as he and Ryan talked about this and that.  It had been more than five minutes since the new comer had arrived. Still Carter wasn't' worried, he had a sister and knew that some women could take a while to get ready.  Besides he liked Ryan, he was a nice guy.  Carter did wonder how he'd ended up in that chair but he wasn't about to ask.  He knew that some handicapped people didn't like prying.  Not that he blamed them, in their place he wouldn't either.  

"Here she comes."  Ryan said and Carter turned to watch as Dana came down the hall.  His breath caught, she was amazing, and the lamp light seemed to give her a halo.    For that split second he wondered if she was sent from heaven.   If she'd come down to save those in need and to brighten up his life but then she turned to him and he caught a whiff of her subtle yet unmistakable scent.  He tried to pin it down but he thought it was a floral perfume.  

"Hey, are you ready?"  She asked him smiling a little shyly and Carter felt as if he were flying, soaring above the world for a split second as her hand touched his.  What was this?  They were just going out for dinner and a movie, not getting married.  Yet he had a feeling it was something much more than just to get the others off their backs.  

***  

Carter and Dana caught a seven o'clock movie and then headed to a small Italian restaurant where they ate spaghetti and talked for hours about things they had in common.  Afterwards they went for a walk in south Mariner Park.  

"Hey I got a joke for you."  Dana said and he glanced over at her.  "What was the mummy's excuse for missing Dracula's Halloween party?"  

"What?"  He asked loving how her eyes sparkled as if she held all of the secrets of the universe.  

"I was a little wrapped up."  Carter rolled his eyes and she shrugged.  

"I thought it was cute."  

"It's not as cute as you.' He said and she froze, did he just call her cute?  

"Carter…"  She blushed and he grinned.  

"Come on; let's go get an ice cream."  He said tugging on her hand and then they were crossing the main path.  

"Carter I think ice cream is crazy now, it's the middle of the night not to mention the middle of November."  

'What's wrong with crazy? It's not at all boring."  

"You sound like one of my old friends."  

"Hmm?"  

"Yeah, her name was Kelsey; she used to live next door to us when we were back in high school."  

'She was crazy?"  

"Oh yeah, she was into every sport you can imagine, she was your typical tomboy and…"  Dana's mind was carrying her backwards when she felt the stop.  She realized that they were at an ice cream vender and Carter was ordering his and so she ordered a pistachio cream cone.  If she was going to eat ice cream in the fall she'd have what she liked best.  

"So you and Kelsey were close?"  

"Somewhat, she and Ryan were closer."  Dana    shrugged and as they walked towards a bench they talked more loosely about school, Joel and Ryan.  

"You know it's funny but when I met you and the other guy that night in my hospital room I had the weirdest feeling as if I'd met you two before."  

"Hmm, I felt that way when we were leaving, as if we'd done so before or something."  He confessed.  

"My mom used to say that our lives are not planned but certain things are set to happen, maybe that's what happened."  

'Could be.  I've seen some pretty weird things when I fight fires so anything is possible."  

"Yeah."  She murmured thinking of that first day they'd met, when she'd tended his shoulder.  She knew that had been fate and so had their meeting at the college.  She just wondered what would happen next.  

***  

As Carter pulled in the Mitchell driveway Dana wondered if he'd kiss her or if she could take matters into her own hands.  But what if he didn't want to kiss her?  

She felt a little better as he parked and got out, coming around to he side of the truck.  

Walking with Dana to her door Carter thought about something he'd wanted to do since she'd come down the steps but he didn't even know if she wanted him to kiss her.  He was finding he really liked this girl.  He really didn't want to mess things up.  

"I had a really great time."  

"Good so did I."  He said as she reached the door.  

"Carter um, I don't' know if I'm being forward but wood you um…"  She didn't have the chance to finish as the lips clamed hers, with a sweet passion.  Dana didn't have to think, just wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him right back.   

TBC ***  

So there's the big date, sorry if it's corny but neither of us date much.  It's the best either of us could come up with.  PlZ let us know what you think, and if you have any suggestions we're always willing to listen.  


End file.
